The Pink Ribbon
by Morning
Summary: After reading through when it was up before I found too many oppies to leave it up. Hopefully I got them all and you'll enjoy this Throttle and Charley fic which is a tribute to all those who have struggled and are struggling with this very difficult situ
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the BMFM and this story was written for entertainment purposes only. As a very talented young singer so eloquently put it, "it's the little things and the joy they bring."

**The Pink Ribbon**

By Morning

PART I

Realization 

Throttle worked on his bike trying to keep his mind focused on anything other then Charley's visit to the doctor. He knew he couldn't be with her, for obvious reasons, which made his worry all the more intense.

He didn't really understand why she had gotten so upset after taking her shower the other night, but she was concerned enough to make an appointment and get to the doctor's office as soon as it was possible.

Doctor Venna Williams had been so much help. Charley trusted her with their secret having needed someone to help patch Vinnie up when he had misjudged the ledge of that building last month. Though her specialty wasn't in setting bones she was the only medical person who could help at the time, considering the severity of Vinnie's three broken bones and multiple internal injuries. He chuckled remembering the time they had even getting Vinnie to let her look at him once they explain what kind of doctor she was.

The young and surprisingly beautiful gynecologist even stood up as a witness when they had gotten married afew months earlier. Having a trusted friend care for Charley lessened his concerned knowing Charley was going to be in Venna's capable hands.

His head jerked up as he heard the sound of the tow truck coming down the street and he walked over to lift the garage door. The truck stopped and he waited for his wife to come out, but she just sat inside. Knowing that is wasn't a good sign he took a deep breath and walked over to the door.

"Charley? Sweetheart? You okay?" He looked at her bowed head. His hand reached in the window and he moved her hair back away from her face. He tried not to panic seeing that she had been crying.

"Baby? What's wrong?" His hand cradled her chin lifting her head toward him.

Charley looked at his concerned loving face but she couldn't say anything. How could this have to happen to her? She had done all the right things. She never smoked and took reasonable care of her health. She didn't remember this happening to anyone else in her family. No one she knew had ever had…the words stuck in her throat.

She began to shake and the tears flowed even more abundantly. She snatced her head away,pushed the truck door open knocking Throttle out of the way and ran up to their bedroom locking the door behind her.

Throttle got to the door and leaned against able to hear Charley now sobbing loudly, "Charley, honey, please let me in. Whatever it is we can work it out together. Please darlin'. Don't lock me out."

"Go away, Throttle. I can't right now. I have to be alone."

"But Charley-girl..,"his hand gently touched the wooden door.

**  
"GO AWAY!"** Her voice shouted with a clear understanding that she wasn't going to discuss it and that he'd better leave her alone.

Throttle took a sigh of frustration and with his head held low and shoulders slumped, he walked back down the stairs and over to the truck to close the door Charley had left gapping open in her rush to get away from him. His eye caught sight of a white pamphlet with a tiny pink pin formed into a looped ribbon that was lying on the floor just under the steering wheel. After reading its contents his hand began to shake and he had to lean against the truck to keep his balance.

What should he do now? Charley wasn't in any condition to talk about it and the only one who could tell him anything was…. He ran to the phone and got in touch with Doctor Williams' office.

"Hello Throttle, I was excepting a call from you. How's Charley? She said she was okay when she left but I know that was just for my benefit."

"I don't know what I should do, Venna. I'm goin' crazy. I read that stuff you sent about what she must have, but she's locked herself in the bedroom and won't talk to me. I love her so much…I just don't…" Throttle was having a hard time keeping his voice from trembling.

"Hold on, first you have to get your own emotions in check before you can help, Charley. It's not as bad as it could be. I can't go into detail without her permission even though you are her husband. I can tell you what is normally done when dealing with breast cancer in general."

Throttle sat down and listened carefully to the information the doctor shared with him. He wasn't real clear on some of the medical terms but he was sure that it was serious.

After the doctor had finished he was dead quiet.

"Throttle, you still there? Don't faze on me now, ET."

He had to smile when he heard Doctor Williams call him that. It was her way of trying to put him a little more at easy so he could think clear enough to listen, it worked.

"Yeah I'm here. The stuff I read said that sometimes you gotta …um…operate. Is my Charley's that bad?"

"Yes, Throttle. While she was here we went over to the hospital and I was able to get her tested by something called a biopsy. It was very quick and there wasn't much pain involved. We got the results and from the size of the tumor she seems to be in early stage two. We won't know exactly what we are dealing with until after we remove it and do some more tests. For now you have to give her time. This is a very devastating thing for any woman and your love and support will be a huge factor in her surviving all of this.

In his whole life, the courageous young man, could never say that fear was something he couldn't handle until this moment. The possibility that he could lose Charley sent a surge of terror through him that was almost unbearable. Whatever he had to do to help her get through what she was about to face was going to be his main focus.

"Whatever I gotta do, I'll do, Doc. That woman is my life and I plan on having her with me so we both grow old together. I'll talk to ya later."

The war with Plutark had taught him many things one of the most important being, find out as much as you can about your enemy before planning an attack. He again went to the pamphlet he found in Charley's truck. For more information they had provided a web site. Without delay he booted up the computer and found the American Cancer Society's web site. There he got a full explanation of what to possibly expect. What options Charley had and how he could help her in the most effective way.

What stood out mostly was something he already knew. Give her all the love and support it was in his power to offer. But how could he do that if she wouldn't even talk to him. Could she possibly think that he won't love her if the worst had to be done? How could he reassure her that her beauty was so much more than what showed on the outside. No amount of surgery would ever change the fact that she would always be the prefect woman in his eyes.

He looked at the stairs leading up to their bedroom and contemplated a plan of attack.

She didn't respond to the pleading at the door scenario so he only knew one other way to get to her. Taking a big breath for courage he stood and went back upstairs.

Again he tried knocking softly, "Charley? Darlin'? You have to talk to me. I'm not going away until you do. Please baby I just wanna help."

He waited and she said nothing, "Charlene, open the door or I promise I'll knock it down. I'm not gonna let you close me out."

"I have to deal with this my own way, alone. You can't help, nobody can. GO AWAY. JUST PLEASE, GO AWAY!"

That wasn't an option. She needed him whether she realized it or not. Well, there was only one thing left to do. He stepped back and kicked the door open. Charley jumped back never thinking he would actually break through the door.

He looked at her for a split second then calmly walked over and reached down taking her into his arms and holding her against him gently, but firmly. Her first reaction was to try to struggle away, but she knew that wasn't going to be possible. She needed to be held, she needed for her knight in shinning armor to come and rescue her from the evil dragon that had invaded her life. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she openly cried. Her tears were joined by his own and they stood like that for who know how long giving love and finding strength.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

  
I do not own the BMFM and write for the shear enjoyment of sharing with those who have a like passion.   
The Pink Ribbon 

Part II

Each step taken brings you closer to the finish.

Venna had arranged for Charley's surgery to be performed late in the evening so that Throttle and his bros could be there with her. Instead of the hospital the whole procedure would be done in what was called a Surge-a-Center. This facility was completely equipped with everything needed to give Charley the best medical attention, but was far more private and smaller than a regular hospital,

She and one other person, that was allowed into the small circle of persons privileged to know about the guys, Doctor Raymond Venellaz. A skilled breast surgeon and long time college of Venna. The fact that he was always fascinated with the thought of life existing on other worlds was a definite plus when they had to explain why everything had to be done with so much secrecy.

Throttle was allowed to actually be in the operating room and stay until they put Charley under. He stood by the table holding Charley's hand between his own kissing her fingers softly. She was a little groggy from the medicine they'd given her to relax.

"Hey… you keep doin' that… and we gonna have to make… the good doctors leave and use… this table for another kinda of… operation." She giggled playfully slurring her words just a little.

"Keep your mind on goin' to sleep, Missy. We'll have plenty of time for that when I get you back home." He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Alright, its time we get started Mrs…umm...Mrs…"

"Just… Charley… is fine, Doctor Venellaz. It's gonna… take us both time… to learn to say… my Martian last name."

"I'll be waiting just outside, zaz' vec san." Throttle kissed her lips through the mask covering his face while gliding his fingers down her cheek.

Venna injected the final anesthetic into the tube leading to Charley's arm and her hand went limp. Throttle held it tenderly next to his cheek saying a small prayer then laying it down next to her side he left to wait with Vinnie and Modo.

"What was that he called her?" Doctor Venellaz asked before they got started.

"From what Charley tried to explain to me, it means my eternal light. She is the life force that keeps his heart beating. I don't think we have words that can really explain what it means but Charley has to be most fortunate woman I know, to have that kind of love." Venna sighed almost envying what Charley had found.

"Well let's make sure that they can enjoy it for a long long time." Doctor Venellaz smiled and began.

Vinnie jumped out if his chair seeing Throttle coming down the hall. Modo walked over to the door and said nothing while Throttle walked in and sat down to take off the green hospital scrubs.

"So give, bro. What's goin' on?" Vinnie asked nervously.

After taking a breath Throttle leaned back. "They just got started Vin. Its gonna be a couple of hours until they're done, then they haveta send something to the lab and maybe do more cutting if the cancer has spread further then Dr Williams thought. We just gotta wait it out,"

Modo walked over and put an encouraging hand on Throttle's shoulder. "I'm sure it hasn't, Bro. Why don't you try and catch a few zzzz's, your gonna need em.

Throttle leaned forward burying his head in his hands. Modo knew he was just on the edge of losing the fragile hold on what he perceived was acting like a leader. As Throttle did, too many times, he took everything on his shoulders concern that if he showed even the slightest bit of weakness others would suffer. Modo knew if his bro were going to get through what he and Charley were about to face Throttle had to let go of the already pent up emotion he was so desperately attempting to bury.

"Hey Vin. Why don't ya go to Chef Andy's and grab some hoagies. It's gonna be awhile and we could all use a little nourishment."

Vinnie knew the tone and without a word in protest he simply nodded. Walking toward the door he stopped by Throttle and reached down and took his hand. Throttle looked into Vinnie's eyes and saw everything that didn't need to be said. A brief squeeze was exchanged and Vinnie left.

Throttle got up and stood by the window remaining silent. Peering out he seemed mesmerized by the flickering lights of the still bustling metropolis. Modo walked over and stood a few inches behind him. Modo's strong flesh hand rested on the base of Throttle's tense neck while knowledgeable fingers began to lightly massage just where it was needed.

"It ain't good for you to keep it all inside, bro. This kind of hurt needs more than one set of shoulders to help carry. We've been through so much together. If it weren't for you and Vin, I'd have jumped into Mons Olympus when Crystal and the kids were taken from me. This ain't a time when your brains or your bike can help, just your bros and we're only a reach away."

Of course Modo was right. If you can't lean on your friends at a time like this then life had no meaning at all. Throttle turned and grabbed hold of the support offered by his life long friend, his more than a brother. Tears of anguish came uncontrolled as shaking sobs help release at least a little of the fear.

The hours past by very slowly, but before the day broke the operating room's doors swung open and they were taking Charley to the recovery area. Throttle was the first to the door though he didn't stop the bed as it was pushed past him. He never took his eyes off Charley.

Venna pulled her surgical masked down and from the smile on her face he knew the news was good. "Well, our girl did fabulous. The tumor was about as large as we though and the cancer hasn't spread to any of the surrounding area. We took more tissue just too make sure we got it all. After a while she won't even be able to see the scar but don't be surprised it she thinks it's enormous."

Throttle knees buckled in relief and a quick thinking Modo grabbed him around the waist before he fell to the floor. Venna reached up and as she had seen Charley do a number of times she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"She'll be out for a good four to five hours why don't you go home and I'll call when she's awake." Venna suggested not thinking that he would actually take her advice.

"I gotta be there when she does. I gotta be the first one she sees." He managed a tired smile, caught a second breath and stood on his own.

"I knew it was a long shot. Come on I'll see if I can rustle you up somewhere to sleep in her room, but you two can't stay." She pointed to Modo and Vinnie.

"What, just because he's her old man how come we gotta go. She's our Charley girl too." Vinnie pouted looking more like a hurt stubborn preschooler than an intergalactic hero.

"I'm sorry Vinnie, but she's still weak and besides the day staff will be coming in soon and trying to hide all three of you is just too much of a chore as tired as I am. So you have to scoot."

"But…I…just wanna let her know…I mean I want her to see..that I…um.."

Modo put an arm around his disappointed younger friend, "Charley knows we were here and she knows we love her too. But you don't want to do anything that isn't good for her do ya?"

"Nah… I guess not."

"So we get back to the hideout, see if old Lard butt is skulkin' around causin' any trouble and when the doc says it's okay, we come back and see Charley-girl."

"I promise as soon as it's safe for you and her, I'll let you know. Besides they would never get any work done if the woman on this floor got a gander at all those rippin' muscles." Venna teased pinching Vinnie's cheek then giving him a playful peck.

"Well I guess, but as soon as you can you'll tell us, right?"

" I Promise. I'll talk to _you_ later, Modo." She winked at the sweet gentle giant with something a little different twinkling in her eyes.

He took her hand, kissed it, gave her a little nod in the affirmative then he and Vinnie took their leave.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Pink Ribbon 

Part III

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder 

It had been three weeks since the surgery and things on the surface seemed to be sort of back to normal. The guys had their daily bought with Limburger and fighting against the Plutarkians plan to steal land from earth, Chicago being the center of the action for the most part.

Charley concentrated most of her time on repairing and upgrading the guy's bikes and working on other vehicles that kept the Last Chance Garage in the black. Venna kept close watch on her patient and having a reason to see Modo more often was a pleasant plus to the situation.

Around everyone else Charley seemed to be her old fun loving self, but behind close doors Throttle was dealing with a serious change in their relationship. Charley had said she wanted to temporarily sleep in the spare bedroom just until her injury was closer to being healed. That temporary had tuned into them having separate bedrooms. She would lock the bathroom door and even if they were alone lounging around the house Charley would be completely covered in sweats or some old flannel work shirt and dirty over alls.. He loved seeing her in those cute lacey sleeping things that her girlfriends gave her before they were married.

He talked to Venna and she said it was normal for the woman to be very self-conscience after this type of surgery. He was really trying to be patient, but he missed being with her, snuggling with her in his arms, the smell of her hair and the incredible softness of her skin. He'd waited his whole life to share intimately with a life mate and being with Charley was far beyond anything he might have imagined. It was just like it had said in that little black book Charley read from all the time, _and the two would become one_ _flesh._ She was that to him and no amount of scaring could or would ever change that. He just had to remind Charley.

He stood in the living room doorway watching Charley just having come out of the shower, wrapped in her favorite over sized terrycloth robe, hugging a sofa pillow while staring at something on the TV.

"Feel like a little company, Darlin?"

She looked over at him giving him a shy smile, "I'm watching one of those notorious chick flicks. Sure you want to?"

"Hey, I'm an open minded, 21st century kinda guy. I think I can handle it. What is it?"

"Hitch." She answered scooting closer to the corner of the sofa while pulling her knees close to her chest making room for him to join her.

He sat a little distance away not wanting to make her uncomfortable, "Feel like a little foot rub?" He asked cautiously.

She smiled warmly and nodded yes stretching her legs out to lay them across his lap so he could reach her feet.

"So far so good," he thought as he began gently massaging her tiny feet warming them between his hands. Her contented sigh gave him even more encouragement and he could feel her relax. He hesitated a split second then decided to take it a step further by lifting her foot and softly kissing one of her toes. As if someone had stabbed her with a knife Charley bolted straight up and yanked her foot out of his grasp.

"NO! Please don't, Throttle I..I can't," she squealed pitfully.

He took a sad frustrated sigh and stood up to leave, "Okay, baby, okay. If that's what you want. I just missed you so much and I thought that maybe…well never mind. I'll see you in the morning." He left and head up the stairs to the bedroom alone again.

Charley could see the hurt she was causing him and if there was one person who should never have to be hurt again it was, Throttle. He'd given his whole life to protect and care for others and during the war had lost so many people that he dearly loved. Even Carbine, though she hadn't died was focusing her life to the rebuilding of Mars and there was no longer any room for him in it.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be with her husband it was just that she was so, so ugly now. She didn't want him to have to go through looking at her disfigurement. He deserved to have a whole woman and she was no longer that.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly followed him up the stairs. She walked into their bedroom and there was Throttle lying on the bed, in the dark, without his shirt, staring at the ceiling. He taken off the field specs and in the dim light that was coming through the small window she could see a tiny sparkle of light shinning in the tears that were streaming down his cheek.

"It's not you. It's me. I…I don't want you to have to look at me. I see that horrible scar and know it would be hard for anyone to want to touch me, let alone make love to me. I couldn't stand seeing the disgust that would be on your face once you saw it." She'd sat on the bed holding tight around her own waist and hanging her head very low in shame.

"I've been trying to avoid that ever happening." Her voice was a child like whisper filled with remorse.

Throttle desperately wanted to show how wrong she was. He leaned up on one elbow and shook his head. Charley's hand held the front of the robe closed. He reached over and opened her fingers making her release the material allowing the robe to fall open. He could see the scar and delicately ran his finger down the length of it.

"This is the most beautiful part of you because it saved your life. You never have to hide anything from me, sweetheart. The beauty I see in you goes so deep that nothing, not this cancer or anything else will ever change how much I love you or take away how much I need you. Remember what your book said, _a three-fold cord isn't easily broken_. Ours is indestructible."

His hand went up her shoulder and cupped her cheek bringing her closer to his face and the kiss that was exchanged only solidified their already strong bond.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Pink Ribbon 

Part IV

Into The Belly Of The Beast First Steps 

"So you two are becoming quite an item?" Charley giggled knowing that her girlfriend had become very enamored with the strong handsome extremely polite Martian warrior.

"Oh Yeah," Venna sighed giving a real life example of those doe-eyes one would see on a love sick anime character.

One would think you were watching two preteens talking about the captain of the local football team with all the tittering and girlish laughter that was flying around Venna's examination room.

"Girl, he is something out of a Harlequin romance novel. Sometimes I feel like putting on one of those, off- the- shoulder, silky, floor length, dresses and stand on a windblown mountaintop hanging longingly from his masculine boot clad leg. Scarlet O'Hara, eat your heart out." Venna threw her hand up in front of her forehead and gave an overly exaggerated womanly sigh.

"You are a real nut case, you know that?" Charley had to laugh out loud.

"Okay enough of the fooling around let's get back to the serious stuff. You know you are going to start chemo tomorrow?" Venna was back to doctor mode.

"I know and I'm ready. I talked to Throttle and the guys about what we could expect.

I have to admit that I'm a little scared, but if it's what will keep me breathing, then I say, bring it on."

"That's my girl. To be honest as far as we know you could be cancer free right now, but this will give us an extra weapon to fight with so that hopefully we can lick this thing once and for all." Venna shook her fist in the air. Letting the dreaded enemy know that it was about do battle with two very determine female challenges who were going to fight every step of the way, by any means needed or necessary.

"Because your cancer was so aggressive we have to use the next to the strongest medicine available, but the recent studies show that this particular medicine has a 80 survival rate. I also have to tell you that most of the side affects can get rough. You will get really tired, it's almost definite that you will loose most if not all of your hair and it's possible that it could make you sick from time to time. We have plenty of medicine to counter act that, but hopefully you will tolerate it with minimal amount of negative reaction. So far, that alien husband of yours, as been something of an unbelievable miracle. I've never seen any man so much in love and so totally supportive. If it ever gets out that this is how all the males are, on the Red Planet, the entire female population of Earth will find their new addresses as Mars 90210." Venna winked.

"Yeah, he is something of a miracle, isn't he? We've read all the material you've given us. We've talked about everything and we even looked up more information on the breast cancer web site. It's just that…well... I'm kind of scared that…well that he…,"

Venna walked over and hugged her concerned friend. Charley let her head rest on the secure shoulder, of the young doctor, who had been the strength for countless women, who had already faced what Charley and Throttle were about to. She knew, only too well, that sometimes the husband wasn't strong enough to stick through all the changes that breast cancer puts a family through.

"Look, Sweetie, I know behind all those gorgeous muscles and that brave warrior facade, is just a man who's scared. Even though he has taken on alien invasions and fought off hideous monsters, this time even with all that strength he can only to sit on the sidelines. You just have to keep letting him know that his love is as important as anything medially we might do. Trust me when you both come to the end of this journey you'll be changed. You'll see things in a whole different light and the love you'll have then will be a brilliant light for you to follow the rest of your life. Never forget what real faith is, the assured expectation of things hoped for though not yet beheld, "

Charley looked up and smiled thankfully, "You are something else you know that? Modo is so fortunate to have you and so am I. When I get on my knees every night I thank the Creator for all the things I have to be grateful for. My wonderful hero from the Milky Way and my trusted friend from good old momma Earth. No matter what the out come of all this, I feel like the most blessed woman ever to have lived

Venna gave Charley an extra big hug, "You keep that attitude, girly girl, and before you know it this will all be just a story to share with your furry little grandchildren."

Again they found themselves at the surge-a-center late in the evening. Vinnie was as fidgety as usual. He was never the most patient of people in any circumstance, but hospitals or any kind of medical facility, made him even more edgy, sadly it was one of the after effects of being in Karbunkles demented care when they had been held prisoners by Lord Stilton during the early part of the war.

This time Throttle was allowed to stay with Charley. It was going to be necessary for Doctor Venellaz to put a small device just under her skin above her left breast. It would have a small tube that would be inserted into a vein in her neck. This would save the veins inher arms from being damaged by the powerful medicine that she would have to have for the next few months.

Charley wasn't put completely under, just made relaxed enough to be comfortable while the procedure was taking place. Throttle sat back in the far corner, but watched closely at every movement made by the doctor.

Charley's slightly crocked, goofy, smile and jumbled speech filled with, "I wuv you furry wurry and small air kisses, directed toward Throttle, gave a comical feel to the other wise serious moment. Within 45 to 50 minutes, the small plastic port-a-cath, was secured in place and she was moved into the recovery room. Before too long the anesetic began to wear off and it was time for her to receive her first dose of chemotherapy. Venna tested the port-a-cath making sure that fluid would moved smoothly through it and that Charley felt no pain. Then she hung the first bag of medicine. To everyone's relief it flowed into her body very easily with no reaction at all and before long Charley was on her way home with all the instruction on what to do if any reaction where to come later on that night.

Throttle drove the truck with Vinnie and Modo following close behind and they made it to the garage with still no problems until the vehicle stopped and Charley attempted to get out. A low moan got Throttle's immediate attention and he was around at her side, his arms firmly encircling her waist.

"B….a…t…h….room," Charley whispered as she turned whiter then Vinnie's fur.

Throttle picked her up and bolted to the bathroom nearest their bedroom. Even with the door closed the sounds of Charley's violent reaction to the cancer-fighting drug could be clearly heard.

Vinnie stood motionless gripping his handlebars with a lost helpless look on his face. Charley was family, closer then a sister and for all his he-man posturing, his heart ached and his tears were a hairs breath from falling.

Modo was just as devasted, not able to stop what Charley had to deal with, but he did go to the phone to call Venna and see what they should be doing, if anything, to help.

"Yeah I remember… the small white ones…. and if that don't help… then the pink ones and if nothing else they will put her to sleep until hopefully it passes… I understand. Vin and I are going to hang out here for the night…. That sounds great… I'll be waitin' for ya."

"So what'd she say?" Vinnie asked anxiously

Modo didn't take time to answer. He went to the truck and picked up the small white bag Venna had given to Throttle. Dashing to the kitchen he grabbed a glass of warm water and went up the stairs with Vinnie right behind him. Tapping on the bathroom door got Throttle to open it just wide enough for Modo to see Charley kneeling over the toilet hugging the bowl for balance.

"Venna said these will help and if they don't stop it right away, then give her the pink ones they will help her get some sleep."

"Thanks, bro. You know…."

"You ain't gotta say it. We're your bros, its no more than what we should do. We plan on crashing down on the couch and Venna will be stopping by after she is finished at the hospital." His large gray flesh hand held onto Throttle shacking forearm. A grateful smile was directed to both his dear bros and he closed the door to get back to his ailing wife.

After three frightening hours a ring at the side garage door got Modo to stand and stretch before going to see who it was. He glanced over at the couched and saw that Vinnie had fallen into a deep sleep. The disappointed pout he worn, because he wasn't allowed to even see, Charley, still covered his face.

His heart began to beat a bit faster when her saw Venna's outline on the worn out shade. Opening the door he couldn't stop the big toothy grin that revealed how much he cared for her. She was just so kind, caring and not to mentionextraordinarilybeautiful. He prayedsomehowthe impossible might happen,that her feelingsfor himcould bethe same.

He helped her off with her coat, "What's been happening? Did the medicine help any?" She asked looking around the room wondering where Charley was.

"They are upstairs. She's been quiet for about an hour, so I guess the medicine did what it was suppose to do." His head pointed in the direction of the stairs that lead to the upper living area.

"Can I go up and see her."

"I'm sure Throttle is waitin' for ya." Modo took the lead and she followed up the stairs.

Getting to the bedroom Modo again tapped lightly. He could hear the sound of Throttle getting off the bed and his barefoot steps coming closer to the door. It opened and the stress of what was happening to Charley was clearly showing on his face.

"Can I come in and give her a quick look see. I won't wake her."

"Sure it would make me feel a lot better if you did."

Modo excused himself and went back down the stairs to wait for Venna. She walked in and sat on the bed putting her medical bag on the floor. She very gently checked Charley's vital signs and saw that she was doing just fine though she looked very pale and worn-out. Venna pushed the dampened chestnut hair back from Charley's sweaty forehead then smiled up at Throttle. "

"How you takin' all this, ET?" So many times all the attention is focused on the woman that the supportive partner is all but forgotten. Venna was going to make darn sure that it wasn't going to be the case this time.

Throttle walked over and sat down next to Venna. His hand caressed his wife's shoulder before he pulled the cover higher up around her neck.

"I'm hangin,' but I'm not the one who matters. She's takin all the heavy blows. I was afraid she was going to suffocate. It kept comin' and comin' so fast, that she couldn't even get a breath. I was shakin' all over, but I remembered the breathing technique you showed us and it worked. Got her to calm down and me too. I thought I was ready for it all, but I guess until you actually go through the real thing, you just don't know how bad it really is." Throttle didn't try to hide the fact that he was terrified.

He stood and walked over to the corner trying to gather some kind of composure. They had too long a way to go, for him to lose it this early in the game. Charley was going to need him strong and focused but he felt like he was falling down a long spinning tunnel.

Venna walked over to him and took his hand pulling him into the bathroom closing the door behind them. Sitting him down on the closed lid of the toilet. She took his field specs off and looked him directly in the eyes.

"If you are going to be any good for Charley then you are going to have to realize your own limitation. You haven't slept in the past 48 hours. I know you haven't eaten one mouth full of food evenbefore Charley came to the hospital. Iunderstand you are tough and have probably been through times when you've gone a lot longer without those things, but this is a different kind of fight. For her to make it, you have to take care of yourself. Let Modo and Vinnie help. They need to be a part of taking care of Charley they love her too.

"But she's my wife…my respons….," Venna put her hand over his mouth and stopped his excuses before he could finish saying them.

"She belongs just as muchto Vinnie and Modo. You don't have the right to rob them of the opportunity to show how much they love her. Like I heardVinnie say once, she's your bro even if she is a babe," Venna playfully nudged his shoulder with her elbow.

He placed his hands on top of Venna's and relaxed his face into her cradling fingers, looking into her wise beyond her years, sparkling, gray, eyes, "You are an amazing woman, Doctor Venna Williams. My bro sure hit the jackpot when you walked into his life. Give me about another hour with my lady and then I'll let Vinnie come and sit with her.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll be here for a while so I'll see you later." She pecked his cheek and walked backed down the stairs.

True to his word Throttle came down to see Venna resting her head, on a pillow,in Modo's lap. They were sitting on the comfy, old, over-stuffed, blue, couch in far corner of the garage. Vinnie had awaken and sat with his arms folded staring at the TV.

"Is there anything left to chow down on or did you guys eat us outta house and home again?"

"Venna ordered some pizzas. They may need to be reheated but there is plenty left." Modo whispered indicating that everyone needed to keep it quiet. Venna had worked the past 72 hours non-stop and he was guarding her rest time like a pit bull.

Throttle nodded and head for the kitchen but stopped just behind Vinnie grabbing his neck giving him a little shack." Do you mind goin' up and sittin' with Charley girl for a few? I'm done in and I just have to put something in my face before I completely pass out from hunger."

Though he tried to act like it was no big deal the way he bound up the stairs showed other wise.

Modo shook his head, "He really needed for you to let him do that."

"Don't give me any of the credit on calling that one. Your girl there suggested it." Throttle confessed.

"Well, I'm not so sure she thinks of herself as mine, but it sounds like something she would pick up on."

Without raising her head from the comfy spot she was cuddled in, Venna confirmed what Modo only dreamed was true.

"She would be honored, to be known as his girl. So now that we have that established would you two, intergalactic travelers, be so kind as to give a lady a little more quiet and let her finish napping with my man." She leaned up and kissed Modo's cheek then got readjusted and fell back to sleep.

Modo sat still in shock and Throttle walked into the kitchen chuckling uncontrollably.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

The Pink Ribbon

Finale'

Are you sure you want me to do this?" Venna asked holding the sharp scissors inches from Charley's long beautiful auburn hair.

"Yup, I can't stand to see it fall out likes it's been doing, a handful at a time. It will hurt less if it all goes in one shot." Charley took a long deep breath for courage and closed her eyes.

After about a half an hour Charley's eyes opened to gaze at her reflection in the large dressing table mirror. Venna wasn't sure of her friend's reaction to the unskilled handy work.

Oddly, for the first time, Charley noticed that not only was her hair gone but her eyelashes and brows had also fallen out as well. She was silent for a second then one small tear escaped and soon was followed by another. Charley's hands clasped together and she brought them up to her trembling lips.

Venna wasn't going to try and comfort her with useless words like, it will grow back or you look just as beautiful with or without her hair. Even though it was all true at this moment holding her dear friend and understanding that her tears weren't from vanity would do more good.

"You've been holding up so well, Charley, but I really understand how much this part hurts. I'm not going to give you any clichés. I won't tell you things I already know, you know. But when you finish I've got a surprise I think will make it a little better." Venna eased their bodies on to the floor so she could better cuddle her sister of survival more comfortably. The two rocked softly and slowly until Charley's tears ran dry.

Charley straighten her back up and wiped her nose and eyes. Venna smiled and cuffed Charley's chin playfully. "You okay now?"

"At least these crying gags are getting shorter. Yeah, I'm okay. What do you have to show me?"

Venna winked and hopped up off the floor retrieving her sports bag. Opening it she pulled out, her makeup bag and a yard long piece of cool crisp white cotton material.

"Now we are going to doll you up so that hunky man of yours will pop his Martian cork.

Even though you really don't need anything extra for him to do that. The way that guy loves you, you could sprout another head and he'd just think it was more of you to love."

Charley had to giggled knowing it was exactly how Throttle felt about her.

After Venna had done her handy work of wrapping Charley's head and applying just enough makeup to cover over what was missing. She turned Charley to face the mirror and viola' she was a masterpiece.

"Wow! You are in the wrong line of work. You should open a cancer victim makeover center. I absolutely love it."

"Well with you I didn't have to do much. Hey, how about we put you on that black spaghetti strapped frock you wore to that medical benefit last year and you just have to wear those strappy sandals with the sexy heels. He won't know what hit him when we unveil you tonight."

"Okay, Why not. It's been a while since I really felt girly and if I ever need to I do now."

Throttle, Modo and Vinnie slid into the garage after a full day of wrecking havoc on Limburger and his cronies and they felt like a million dollars.

"Hey, Charley girl, we brought your man back just a little the worst for wear thanks to the unmatchable skills of the baddest mamma jamma this side of the known universe." Vinnie announced taking all the credit as usual.

Venna stuck her head out of the trap door, "Vinnie it's amazing that you can carry that big head of yours around on that small bike."

She turned to blow a kiss at Modo, "Hey Sugar Lump, be down in a second. Oh and ET you 'd better take a seat we gotta little surprise for ya."

The guys took seats on the couch, which faced the TV set. Vinnie was using what little self control he could muster so as not to die laughing at the new nix name Venna had dubbed onto her delightfully sweet Martian hunk.

Throttle was a little uneasy knowing what Charley had intended to do with her hair. For him it honestly didn't matter. In their travels across the vast universe when they were tying to get back home to Mars beauty was expressed in so many diverse ways.

On a planet called, Bel 'Nalla Tirua, the inhabitances looked like creatures earthlings referred to as wolves. The males of that planet were the ones who dawn the long flowing locks and the women had no hair on their heads other then the normal fur that covered their bodies.

Venna was a godsend because whatever Charley looked like the knowing young doctor would be there to help his unsure wife over another hurtle. He couldn't imagine what she had come up with, but he knew it was going to be as insightful and helpful as everything else she had suggested.

"You guys ready." Venna called.

"Yeah! Cheese, come on already." Vinnie fussed impatiently. "Man, you chicks have to have all this drama. We know Charley girl is going to be a babe no matter what."

Vinnie had no idea what his words meant to an unsure, Charley. In his, always saying the wrong thing, at the wrong time way, he had given her the last burst of encouragement she needed to make her unveiling. Charley looked down at Venna who stood at the bottom of the stairs and smiled confidently as she slowly descended.

She got to the bottom and walked around to the front of the couch and the look on the guy's faces was priceless. It was so quiet you could have heard, a mouse, pee on a piece of cotton, 10 miles away.

"Vinnie was the first to break the awe struck silence, "You are more beautiful then a sunset in the pink forest before the fish heads touched it." He stood and walked over to hug Charley. She reciprocated holding back the tears as he trembled slightly.

He leaned back and looked at her once more. Softly holding her chin he leaned down and kissed her, "My bro has really been bless to have you, Charlene. Thanks for giving him all that he deserves. Thanks for giving us more than we could ever repay. I love you little sis."

He took a cleansing breath then walked away. Seeing Charley so beautiful, after all she had endured, was more than his heart could handle. The joy he felt for his bros happiness and the sorrow he still felt for the lose of his own true love, Harley, came down on him like a small asteroid. He, not looking at either of his bros, got on his bike and rode out needing to be alone. Alone to find the comfort only his memories and reflections of his never-ending love for the young Martian, jack-of-all trades, could give him.

This rarely shown part of Vinnie's personality didn't surprise Modo and Throttle. For all his wild antics, egoistical blabbering and seemingly careless attitude they knew the sensitive, young hero had this and more buried deep inside of him.

Modo walked over and picked up Charley's hand and gently swirled her in an almost dance like spin. "I've seen a bunch of pretty lady folk in my day, but Charley ma' am you out do um all."

Looking over at Venna he smiled and gave her a loving wink, "Well, all but one, that is."

Venna cocked an eyebrow returning the unspoken message of, _I'll let you get by with that one, because it's Charley, but let's not make a habit of it._

He looked at Throttle who had gotten off the couch and walking closer to Charley with an extended hand. Modo put Charley hand into that of his very pleased bro. Charley still had the blush on her cheeks from all the sweet compliments and from the look of adoration and love gleaming in her adoring husband's face.

Venna sashayed over to Modo and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Why don't we leave the kids to some private time and I'll show you how we earth women spend a quiet night putting big smiles on the faces of our men folk."

Modo was all for that and escorted his lady love over to his bike helping her on with her helmet and after seating himself held an arm out for her to settled herself behind him.

"Hey, you two, you might wanna turn off the lights and close up for the night. We won't disturb you in the morning, so sleep in late." Venna playfully suggested to the now entwined couple before holding tighter around the man that was soon going to be the husband she thought she'd never find and the happiness she almost envied Charley in having.

Modo stopped just at the door reaching over to hit the automatic garage door button and quickly roared out before the door completely shut.

In the quiet, semi-dark, room, Throttle couldn't take his eyes off the extraordinary woman who had so completely answered all his prayers. He was filled with joy and pride at her courage and strength. No matter what happened he knew that she would always be his one and only love.

Neither of them would dwell on what the future would hold. They would just love each other completely each day. They would share the joy of an incredible almost indescribable relationship that had been born from the bravery of a journeyer from the stars and the dweller of a world that had no clue to its part in the saving of a world and its people.

The room was filled with the velvety darkness of the sweet summer night. Throttle lay with Charley snuggled close to his chest. His attention shifted from the light reflected in a tiny shimmer that emitted from the earth symbol of their eternal joining that encircled the finger of his left hand to the glow that seem to be surrounding Charley's bald head.

If it were possible he loved her more at this moment then he had before. The deep beauty that was so much beyond the shape of her face or the length of her hair would be forever branded in his mind.

She moved slightly and took in a small breath then wrapped her arms tighter around him snuggling deeper into the warmth that he gave her. He smiled and gently kissed the smooth baby soft skin closest to his lips and drifted off to join his wife in the land of dreams.

The beginning


End file.
